Conventional windshield wiper and washer assemblies direct a single stream of washer solvent from a single nozzle fixed in position on the wiper onto the windshield while the wiper is in movement. This requires a continual wiping and rewiping action with a single stream of solvent ineffectually hitting one spot on the windshield. Occasionally a strong wind can blow the solvent away before such wiping action operation is completed. The operation demands the utmost attention of the driver of the vehicle since his vision is blurred constantaly. In addition, the wiper smears produced on the windshield increase further the hazards of driving.